Suffocated From Within
by Fantasy Starlette
Summary: Her hands outstretched above her, she slowly sunk into its depth. Opening her eyes, she stared through the clear water…nobody had come…nobody…nobody was coming. They weren’t going to save her. Nobody was going to save her. RxR!


**(A/N) Hello! Starlette here! Wait! Wrong story right? LOL! Okay, over the weekend I got a few emails referring to my other story "Devil Beside You", and I would like to say that I am going to continue it, and I really don't know why people would think that I wouldn't. As for now, I really got a burst of inspiration on this story. Therefore I'm going to put it to good use while I still can! Updates for DBY are coming very soon! Until then I hope you enjoy this!**

**(About Chapter 1) The beginning is somewhat of a flash back from the past. Nobody is necessarily thinking it, but it is the introduction to the entire story. Thanks for reading! If you have any questions then please feel free to message me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Mute"**

"_**Yunie! Yuna! Were coming Yuna…hold on Yunie…"**__ They called from the dry sand…cupping their mouths, extending an echo of release…that help was on its way. She could see no one…only the cold, unrelenting sea around her. Her eyes were closed, sealed shut, stinging from the salty sea within. She yelped between the sea gargling cries. Exhausting herself she desperately tried to stay afloat. Kicking into an empty void of liquid beneath, her arms swarming about, toggling her body up…and down…up and down. The sea showed no mercy, wrapping it's heavy currents around her thin limbs, pulling her back…thrashing her forward. Her upper body ached, as the waves crashed onto her chest. Snatching each breath away from her. Foam-covered water seemed to erupt from her throat as she coughed up more salt water that she had taken in from the previous blow. The distant cries became silent…she had stopped screaming, stopped hoping, stopped…believing. Releasing all tension she drifted downward. Her arms relaxed, she stopped kicking…just… stopped fighting. Feeling prodded about, she slipped gently…further down into its abyss. Her hands outstretched above her, she slowly sunk into its depth. Opening her eyes, she stared through the clear water…nobody had come…nobody…nobody was coming. They weren't going to save her. Nobody was going to save her. Slowly staring back to her body and to the thousands of tiny microscopic bubbles that had formed along her skin, she sighed out, jolting backward as the water submerged itself deeper into her lungs. All of what was left of her life ascended, shaped in a transparent sphere of oxygen, a glimmering outline…of nothing but a wobbly globe of hope. It was then…that horrible day that she realized…who she was before that day would never resurface the ocean's depths again. That girl would remain trapped forever from beneath…and would live on, condemned in a world of silence for eternity._

* * *

"Hey Wakka! Did we miss any of the game yet?" The hyper blonde squealed, as she stepped through the door of the tiny apartment, throwing a bag of chips across the table, and taking one for herself. Her jeans hugged her hips tightly as she collapsed into the sofa, her lemon mesh top falling slightly away from her shoulder revealing her dark green bra strap.

"Hey, Rikku! Don't tell me you dressed like that in public! Again!" A voice surfaced playfully from the tiny kitchen behind them. His voice mocking her in amusement, his pale spiky hair, green ambitious eyes, muscular build, all looking toward her intriguingly.

"Oh! Why I ought to! You are so dead Gippal—"Oh, no you don't!" Wakka intervened, firmly gripping her belt loop with one hand, prohibiting her from jumping over the sofa toward Gippal who had already taken cover.

"Nice save man! She's a wild one!" Gippal strolled past, patting Rikku's head playfully before collapsing into the side arm chair.

"Oh you were scared!" Rikku shouted defensively, having seen that he had cowered behind the wall at first sight of her attempted lunge.

"Was not!" Gippal retorted back in attempt to save face.

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Guys!" Wakka yelled throwing his hands up into the air, "Will you two knock it out already! The game's about to start ya!" Wakka concluded still entertained by the commercials, throwing mouthfuls of chips back into his hungry jaws.

"Why don't you guys go get the food ready in kitchen before everybody gets here?" Wakka questioned quickly assigning them a task to complete. Quickly standing Rikku jolted past him. Just watching him eat scared her. No, he didn't eat. He devoured it. Gippal suddenly rose, standing alongside Rikku as she passed.

"_Was not! —"Were too!"_ They continued their argument quietly in the kitchen, as Wakka laughed it off silently, now rolling his eyes. The knob twisted to the apartment door once more, a curvy body stepped through; her jet-black hair cascaded along her back, and a pair of ruby red eyes smiled warmly forward.

"Hey Wakka, Do you think you could give me a hand." She asked politely stumbling through the doorway. Quickly jumping to his feet, grabbed all four bags from her hands, hastily making his way to the kitchen.

"So Lu how was the market?" Wakka asked shuffling the bags atop the kitchen counter.

"It wasn't so great, but I managed." She concluded taking a seat on the sofa, not being able to help clear the table away from all the discarded chip crumbs that were left sprawled everywhere.

"Have you seen Tidus today?" Wakka asked with a tint of concern as he reentered the room, looking toward Lulu.

"No. I'm afraid not. He lives with you, and you don't even know where he is?" Lulu replied jokingly now rising to stand, "Did you try his cell?"

"Twice. No answer." Wakka replied, now leaning against the living room wall, raising his hand to his chin in thought. Overhearing the conversation Gippal stepped through hanging his arms above the kitchen's entrance.

"Maybe he is with Dona tonight. She was getting mad at him the other day for not spending any time with her. Trust me. It was annoying." Gippal concluded holding his ears tight as though in pain, "I never…ever…want to hear her voice again!" Gippal yelled falling to the floor in laughter. Strolling past him, Rikku sneakily kicked his side before running out of the kitchen, leaving him there to curl into a ball clenching his abused side.

"Maybe he went to the…you know, the beach. He really hasn't been there in a while, and he used to go all the time." Rikku added optimistically, now glancing back to Gippal who laid cringing his teeth at her on the floor, "I'm pretty sure that's where he is at…especially if he isn't picking up his phone. If he was with Dona, he'd use any excuse to get away!" Rikku added giddily, laughing into her palm at the mere thought.

"_**We've been waiting all season for this folks! The Besaid Aurochs against our Legendary Luca Goers!"**_

Wakka eyed the screen; his eyes lit joyfully as the game began, but died down to an ember rather quickly. Lifting his jacket into his hands opened the door, signaling everybody to follow. Rikku quickly sped through the doorway with Lulu close behind; Gippal crawled slowly to his feet, stumbling through the doorway himself still clenching onto his side.

"_**This is going to be a great game! Definitely not something you folks at home would want to miss!"**_

Wakka rolled his eyes toward the screen as though they were mocking him, and followed up slamming the door behind him.

"_You picked the best night to get depressed Tidus…the absolute best!"_

* * *

The waves crashed atop the shore, nearly enticing him to join them. How he would love to leave this sorrowful world behind him, but he knew all to well that he was too scared to ever, even try attempt something like that. Besides having to listen to an earful from Lulu, Gippal and Wakka would definitely beat him until he wished he were dead. Knowing Rikku she would probably never talk to him again, but then again there isn't much complaining to do there. Curling up a fine fist of sand in his palm slowly drained it as he pried his fingers slowly apart.

"_Why can't I let go…why can't I?" _He thought staring above toward the moon that lay in the sky, painted brightly. Falling back onto the sand, he placed his hand beneath his head, attempting to whistle.

"_How many times did you whistle that day…how many? How many did it take for me to hear you?" _He thought becoming angrier with himself. Raising his fist, and lowering it upon the sand as hard as he could, sat up.

"_Why! Why couldn't I hear you! How come I didn't hear you! Why—_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Now what did that sand ever do to you!" An all too familiar voice arose from behind him.

"Go away Gippal—"Sorry brudda, that's a no can do!" Wakka interrupted, now putting him aware that whole gang was present.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tidus replied tiredly, kicking the sand away from his feet before standing, "Can't you guys let me think! —"Not if it means you jumping into the ocean and never coming back!" Rikku piped in, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Oh, Rikku! Calm down, if I wanted to do that I would have done that a long time ago." Tidus replied haughtily, not being able to help himself from smirking. Wakka shook his head.

"You know that I'm missing the game! Do ya! It's the first game of the season!" Wakka replied desperately fanning his arms back toward their home.

"I know, I know Wakka. I just—"Wakka, Gippal, Rikku…go home. I have a few things I would like to speak to Tidus about…privately." Lulu interrupted stepping before all of them, signaling them back the way they had come.

"Oh, Lulu is going to give it to you good now!" Rikku added, throwing a victorious punch in the air. Gippal and Wakka followed stumbling along the beach until they were no longer in few.

"So what's up?" Tidus asked casually taking a seat back onto the sand.

"I am the one who wants to know what's going on? You haven't been here in six months…you were doing fine. Then out of nowhere you come back. Why can't you move on?" Lulu questioned very much concerned. Tidus remained silent for a moment before turning back to Lulu.

"I heard Lulu. I know…I know everything." Tidus replied quietly, his gaze intensely set out to sea, "I heard everything." Lulu took a breath before taking a seat next to Tidus.

"You know I am really not surprised. The way the media has been covering it here lately I really thought that they'd cancel Wakka's game just to talk more about it—"I just don't get it Lulu. Why would Yuna…why would she agree to marry Seymour?"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay yea, I know pretty crappy, but whatever. I haven't wrote in a while here lately so I think I am going to use this break through any writers block I may have! Ah WELL! Tell me what you think anyways! Yea, I know already it isn't my best!**


End file.
